Roses in May
by cutetwist
Summary: When May's parents die, and Drew's family take her in, will she get 'special' treatment? contestshipping.
1. Chapter 1 Taking In

Drew's p.o.v.

I was exiting school when I literally bumped into May.

"Hello, Grass Head!" She spat as she stood up and grabbed her books. I saw one that caught my eye.

"And what's this?" I took the book the just happen to say, 'May's Diary'.

Her face went red and she jabbed me and unsuccessfully tried to hurt me. I opened it and started reading.

'Dear Diary,

Today was rough! In gym I got nailed with at least ten doge balls! It was eextremely bad the rest of the day until the most unexpected kid cheered me up. Drew! He came up to me in the gym and gave me a rose! It made me happier since Mom died... The rest of the day went a lot better!

Love,

May'

"May, did your mom really, pass away?" I asked. She nodded reluctantly.

"And the rose I gave you, made you, happier?" She nodded again.

Nice! I'm a total jerk to a girl who lost her mother! Man...

"Drew..." she mumbled. I pperked up, ready to do anything for her.

"Can you give me my diary?" She laughed.

"Sure. And, if you ever need support, I'm the one. I lost both my parents when I was eight. I live with my grandparents, but, it's like living with nobody at all, " I sighed as I tossed her the diary. I expected her to walk away, but instead, she hugged me. Nothing special, just, a warm, 'I'm sorry for your loss' hug. When she walked away I sighed dreamily.

'Why did I do that?' I asked myself. I shrugged the thougt off and rode my bike home.

When I got there I walked in and immediately ran up three flights of stairs to my room. I live in the attic. Two grandparents, an aunt uncle, three sisters, three girl cousins, three boy cousins, and four brothers, there isn't much room to spare.

I was watching TV when breaking news came on.

"A young teenage girl has now lost both her parents! She is fourteen and goes by the name May Haruka . She either needs someone to take her in, or she will go to a foster home in New York. If anyone would like to take in poor May, call 1-800-567-5667 now," the news lady said. My eyes filled up with tears. Loosing both parents. What if her mom died recently? I need to get May here. Fast.

I quickly dialed the number and May's grandmother, Sheila, picked up.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'd like to take in, May," insaid.

"Really?! That's great! I'll get May! Um, where do you live?" She asked excitedly.

"18 Lively Drive! Please, get here as soon as possible!" I answered and hung up the phone.

"Grandma! Grandpa! I need to tell you something!

...

"You what?!" My grandfather, James, screamed.

"I took in my friend who lost her parents! She'll be hers soon so, please tell the little rascles to be, decent!" I laughed. My grandparents sighed as I walked away.

...

"Guys! Mays here! Be decent!" I screeched. All my siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles, grandparents and two dogs came running down the stairs.

'Damn! This is gonna take an hour to introduce everyone!' I mentally kicked myself for not considering the space issue.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! I scrambled to the door.

"Organize by hight!" I whisper yelled at them. Once everyone was in line, I opened the door.

May, and her grandmother were waiting. May had some bags and a backpack. I motioned for her to come in, but, she was playing with her bracelet. I'm pretty sure she thought the family who was taking her in, where strangers.

"May, come on in!" I laughed. Her head shot up at the sound of my voice and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Drew?!" She gasped. The bunch behind me giggled.

"Well, that's who I was last time I checked!" I joked. She walked in uneasily and her eyes widened when she saw the seventeen people before her. Well, eighteen counting me.

"Hi! I'm May Haruka! Nice to meet you all!" May introduced.

"Ok, I'll go through the list of people: First is my Aunt Michelle and Uncle Liam. They're both thirty-nine years old. These two are my Grandpa James and Grandma Lillian. Fifty-six. Next is my twin, Makayla. She's fourteen, just like us, but she goes to a dance school and I teach her regular stuff like math, chemistry, bazic stuff. And of course, me, Drew the Angel! I'm fourteen, as you know. Then there's the two triplets! Mandy, Hunter, and Lisa. All twelve. Then theres Jake. He is eleven. Then Julian. He's nine. Oh, and Nikki, who is ten. Ok! Now for my cousins-" "those kids are all your siblings!?" She cut me off.

"Yes, now let me finish! The quintuplets, Lilac, Molly, Bell, Jack, and Shane. All seven. And last but not least, Deric. He is twelve. As you can see we separated by siblings aunts incles and grandparents, away from cousins. He cousins were SUPPOSED to line up by height but, hey! What's so funny?!" I answered. May was laughing in front of me uncontrollably.

"Drew! Chill out! Did you know that it's ME, not the queen of England!" She giggled.

"I know, I know! Just May The Beast Haruka!" I joined her in laughing. She rolled her eyes and all the kids from ten, to ffourteen all gave her high fives for bashing me.

"Now dear. Let's see your sleeping arrangements! Who has space in their room?" My grandmother asked. Only I raised my hand.

"Drew! You know very well you can't share a room with May! Wait! Makayla! You live with Mandy and Lisa! Surely there's enough room for May!" My grandmother laughed. Makayla nodded and lead her to the third floor. May is going to love living here. She has no siblings, so, she'll think it's a party every day!


	2. Chapter 2 First Night

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon.

May's p.o.v.

Perfect! The family that took me in just had to have Drew! It was probably HIS idea! Well, Makayla is really nice, but, Mandy and Lisa, kind of just point and laugh at me.

"So, May. When exactly did your parents, you know, pass?" Makayla asked awkwardly.

"My mom died two weeks ago and my dad died today... I would have stayed with my grandparents, but they don't have enough money, or space for me. Plus, my grandma Stacy and grandpa Alex, not very nice. Mh aunts and uncles work 24/7. And Max, oh Max... Drew doesn't know I have a brother, but I do, or well, did. He lives with our cousin, Kaleb. He shut me out when mom died. Poor kid is devastated..." I sighed. Makayla got a melancholy look on her face.

"May, I'm so sorry! You should talk to Drew about this! He was absolutely devastated when we lost our parents! He was most upset about it! Well, it's game night so we should get ready! Oh! Let me explain game night. Game night is on Fridays, and it's when we stay up all night 'till Saturday playing games! Grab a game and head to he living room! Hurry! It's almost seven!" Makayla explained.

I grabbed tthe game 'Apples to Apples' and ran downstairs and sure enough, everyone was thers, except Drew. When I started towards the HUGE couch, Drew jumped on me.

"Ow! Drew!" I yelped. Makayla stood up and threw him off me.

"Sorry! I didn't notice you!" He shouted.

"Let's get to playing!" Hunter suggested.

The adults weren't there, and neither were the really young kids.

"What do we play first?" Lisa asked.

"Hide and seek tag! Inside and outside!" Drew yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone but me yelped.

"I'll be the tagger!" Nikki yelped.

"Yay!" again, everyone but me screamed.

Everybody scrambled to hide, but me. Drew grabbed me by the hand and dragged me along with him. He ran into the attic.

"Drew, where are we going?" I asked.

"To hide!" He laughed. He moved his bed to reveal a secret room. He started down the ladder and motioned for me to follow. I reluctantly did so.

About ten minutes later Nikki came into the attic. Drew slapped a hand over my mouth to signal silence. Nikki pressed a button and the bed moved. Drew grabbed me again and we went under the ladder to small room that was so small we were pressed against each other. Nikki came down and searched the room we weren't in. When he left Drew opened the door without me knowing and I fell, or at least, almost fell.

"Careful!" Drew laughed.

"Thanks!" I said. Nikki opened up again.

"I knew Drew would be in here! But he dragged you along too, May! Were you two making out?" He teased. I ran up the ladder and was about to hurt him when Drew wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Nikki, run while you still can!" He giggled. Nikki scrambled down the stairs.

"I found May and Drew!" I heard him yell. Drew dragged me down the stairs by the hand, until we got to the last flight.

"Kissy kissy!" Mandy chuckled. This time, I just yelled.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?"

"N-nothing!" She stuttered.

"Yeah! That's what I thought! " I hissed. Hunter walked up to me.

"Drew, she's got sounk! When you make MANDY scared, you're tough. Only Drew could do that. Until now. You both can!" Hunter told me.

"Wow, May! I didn't even know you could yell like that! And you yell at me constantly!" Drew laughed.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Now what game should we play?" Drew asked.

"Wrestling match!" I suggested.

"Yup! She's got the spunk!" Lisa laughed.

"Let's do the wrestling match!" Hunter agreed.

"I'm fighting Drew!" I demanded. I heard Drew chuckle.

"Sure thing, Cupcake!" He laughed.

"Go!" Mandy yelled.

"AhhL" I yelled and tackled Drew to the ground.

"Man! I've never actually fought you before! You're strong!" He chuckled.

He flipped me over and pinned me for three seconds.

"Same for you!" I giggled. He held out and hand to help me up. I gladly aaccepted it.

"Guys! It's six in the morning! TV time!" Lisa cheered.

I was about to sit next to Makayla when Drew pulled me next to HIM.

"Hey!" I yelped.

"What? I wanted to sit next to you!" he giggled.

"Whatever! " I rolled my eyes.

I fell asleep ten minutes later.

"May. May! MAY!" Drew shook me awake.

"Yeah?" I moaned.

"Breakfast time," he said and helped me up.

"Sweet!" I cheered.


	3. Chapter 3 Weekend Party

Drew's p.o.v.

"Mmmm! Makayla this breakfast is delicious!" May cooed. We were having pancakes and bacon with orange juice.

"Oh, May! Thanks but really, it's nothing!" Makayla laughed. He only people left were Makayla, Hunter, May, and I. Everyone else was with our grandparents in Maine to take care of an old friend.

"Yeah, she does this every day!" Hunter said.

"Well, besides that, there's a dance tomorrow! I'm thinking of taking Will! Who are you taking, guys?" Makayla asked.

"I'm taking Elsa! Who are you taking, Drew?" Hunter asked.

"Um, I don't know! Somebody! What about you, May?" I asked.

"I don't think I'm going..." she mumbled.

"Why?" Makayla asked.

"Well, no guy has asked me. So, not going!" She put her plate in the sink and ran upstairs.

...

May's p.o.v.

I started to get dressed to go to the malk with Makayla.

'Purple skit with midnight blue strapless shirt, or black denim shirty shorts with short sleeved black shirt?' I asked myself. I chose the black shirty shorts with nlack short sleeved shirt. The shirt had a light blue heart in the center and was cut vvery low.

I ran back downstairs with my gray purse and gold spikes. Drew's jaw dropped down to the floor. Makayla ran uupstairs and came back down with a purple shirt dress with a matching hat heels, and purse.

"Wow! I only have sneakers! No heels! I mean, I tried heels before, I normally fall in them..." I sighed.

"Yeah! You fell into my arms and crushed us both!" Drew laughed. We walked by him.

"Can I-" "No Drew! Girls day! See you at five sharp!" Makayla cut him off.

"Bye Drew!" I called back to him. I heard a soft 'goodbye' before I shut the door.

Drew's p.o.v.

As May walked out the door I slumped down on the couch.

'I should ask May to the dance! Just ask her and if she asks why, I can say because you shouldn't be home on the weekend! Yes! I don't really want to be home either, so, this will be perfect!' I thought.

...

May's p.o.v.

"May! That dress looks tots fabulitious!" Makayla squeaked. I was wearing a midnight blue short strapless dress with a black sparkly hat and midnight blue flats that had gold details on them.

"Thanks! But you look amazing!" I told her. She was wearing a red long dress that was ripped at the bottom to about mid-thigh and was ripped in the back to the waistline and was cut lower than my black top. She also had red 6 inch heels and a red flower clip in her long green hair.

We went to check out when Ash and Misty walked by the store, holding hands. When we came out only Misty noticed us and dropped Ash's hand.

"Misty? Ash? Hi!" I laughed. MMisty turned around with a major blush. Ash turned around and was the same color as Makayla's dress.

"Yup! What are you doing here? And who is the girl your with?" Misty asked.

"I'm here shopping with Drew's twin sister, Makayla!" I answered.

"With Drew's twin sister? " Ash asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Drew's. Sister. Why are you here with his sister?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"Oh, uh... Ermm, " I stuttered.

"She lives with us since her parents died. Why are you here with Ash?" Makayla sassed.

"Uhhh, just, hangin' out!" Misty mumbled.

"We're dating, " Ash sighed. Misty elbowed him.

"Aww! I always thought you were a good couple!" I cooed. Misty and Ash walkes away and we walked home, earning a few chats wuth some cute guys.

"I got a really hot guys number! Why didn't you ask for some digits?" Makayla asked.

"I didn't feel like going on a date with some guy that probably goes on a date with a different girl every night of the week," I sighed.

"Who's the guy?" She asked knowingly.

"Nobody!" I laughed.

"Really?" She asked in a disappointing tone.

"Yes!" I sighed.

When we walked in nobody was in there.

"I'm going to Kelly's house. See you tomorrow!" Makayka grabbed a duffle bag and left. I ran upstairs to my room and pulled out my laptop.

I heard a knock at the closed door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Hello May!" Drew said. He sat next to me on my bed.

"What's up?" I asked while closing my laptop.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked.

"Sure. Beats doing nothing, " I agreed.

"Cool. Wanna throw a party?" He asked. I looked at the clock on my wall. 8:53.

"Little late. Nah. I'll make some diner," I suggested.

I made some homemade pizza with peperoni.

"May! You're a great cook!" He said in between bites.

"Thanks! My mom taught me..." I sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry May. Let's watch some TV," Drew suggetsed.

...

Drew's p.o.v.

May stood up and slumped in the couch. I plopped next to her.

"Ha! I love this show! What's it called?" May asked.

"Total Drama World Tour, " I answered.

"It's AMAZING!" May laughed.

...

"Yyaaaaawwwwnnnn!" I sighed. I checked my watch. 1:24 a.m.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

I started to get up when May rolled over onto me.

"Shit!" I yelped. I shook May's shoulder and I heard a small moan.

"Mom! Ten more minutes!" She groaned.

"May! It's Drew! Wake up!" I laughed. Her eyes shot open and she looked at me and rolled off me.

"What the hell?!" She snapped.

"Yup! Trust me I didn't do it on purpose!" I explained.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, " she moaned.

I ran up to the attic and hopped in bed.

...

I woke up and I looked at the clock on my wall. 9:57 a.m. I ran downstairs and smelled something delicious. Omelets with toast and milk.

"Morning Drew. Want some breakfast?" May asked. I shook my head yes and say down and she set a plate in front of me.

"Thanks," I said. She sat down across from me and started eating.

"May! This is better than Makayla could ever do! Where did you learn to cook?" I asked. May got a horrified look on her face.

"My, mother, " she mumbled.

'IDIOT! Dammit Drew! Can't do nothing right!' I yelled at myself.

"Oh... I'm sorry. When you're done we can get ready for the dance, " I suggested.

"Drew, the dance isn't until five! It's only 10:03! We can chill, or play games!" May squeaked.

"Sure!" I agreed.

"Cool!" She squealed.

...

"Stop it, Drew!" May begged.

"Not until you surrender!" We were having a tickle fight and I had May pinned on the couch and was tickling the life out of her.

"I -hahahahah- surrender -hahahah-" she giggled.

I got off May and helped her up. She tackled me to the floor to tickle me, but instead, she accidentally kissed me. We both blushed red as a tomato.

"Sorry!" She yelped and got off me.

"No problem! I know girls just can't resist me!" I teased. She slapped me so hard it left a red mark.

"Jerky Grass Head!" She spat.

...

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Makayla yelled as she opened the door.

"Oh, hi!" May greeted. She stood up from her place on the couch and ran upstairs.

"Sup," I said.

"What did you do to May?" She asked knowingly.

"Nothing!" I shouted and threw my arms up in the air.

"Oh, ok! Now tell me the truth, " she said sternly.

"Ok. We were having a tickle fight when we fell over and we accidentally kissed," I answered reluctantly.

"Ooooohhhhh! She probably just feels awkward about it, " Makayla said reassuringly.

"No. She was just sitting next to me and watching Pitch Perfect. She probably started feeling nervous when you walked in, " I sighed.

May came back down with her laptop. She sat down next to me and opened up her laptop. She started to talk to people on Facebook.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"Max," she answered.

"Good. He's not shutting you out anymore!" I smiled.

"Yeah. I miss him," she sighed.

"I bet, " I moaned.

May shut her laptop and stood up.

"I'm going to the park. Either of you want to come with me?" She asked.

"Sure!" I agreed.

"Nah. I'm going to stay at Will's house until the dance. See ya!" Makayla grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"Shall we?" I asked and held out a hand.

"We shall!" She laughed and grabbed my hand.

...

"Hey May, want to get some ice cream?" I asked.

"YES!" She squeaked. I took her to the ice cream shop.

"What would you like, sir?" The man behind the counter asked.

"A chocolate and vanilla twist with chocolate sprinkles please, " I answerex.

"Alright! And what about you, little lady?" He chuckled.

"Oreo ice cream shake please," she said.

"Coming right up!" The man said cheerfully. He came back and gave us our ice cream.

"That'll be $5 please, " he said to May.

"Here," she handed him a $5 bill.

"And you young man, is $5, too," he said. I gave him the money and we walked away.

"Sheesh! Pricey ice cream 'round here!" May laughed.

"Yeah," I giggled.

"Drew! It's 4:30! We should get back!" May yelped. We ran back home and we each went to our rooms.

...

May came down in a sexy midnight blue dress with midnight blue flats and a black sparkly hat. My mouth dropped to the floor. Sure, I looked good, too but May looked sexy. I had on a tux with a green bow tie.

"Ready?" She asked. I was speechless so, I just nodded.

"Great!" She smiled.

...

When we got there May immediately dragged me to the dance floor.

"Come on! Let's dance!" She suggested.

"Ok!" I agreed.

We started dancing when a slow song came on.

"Uhh, want to dance, or just go get some punch?" May asked.

"Let's dance," I said.

"Ok," she sighed.

We started slow dancing and soon the song ended.

"Ok everyone! One last song!" The D.J yelled. It was a hip hop song.

"This song is my jam!" May shouted.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

Once the dance was over we headed back home and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Awkward Romance

May's p.o.v.

"Morning- Drew?" I half asked half greeted.

"Yeah! Nice to meet you! Oh wait! I've known you my whole life!" Drew chuckled.

"Where's Hunter? And Makayla?" I asked.

"Hunter is spending the night at his friend Jacob's house. And Makayla is out with Will. And good morning to you, too!" He laughed once again. It was Monday, February 13, 2014. So, I had school.

"Hahaha! You're SOO hilarious, " I moaned sarcastically.

"Just one of my many perks!" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and finished my piece of toast.

"Like you have perks!" I giggled.

"Matter of opinion, Cupcake!" Drew winked and he sat down on the couch and started playing on the wii.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna play?" He asked.

"I'll play. What is it?" I answered.

"Mario Party 9. Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and yanked me. I ended up in his lap.

"Well why did you do that?!" I hissed.

"Didn't mean to!" He retorted.

...

Drew's p.o.v.

I won the game! Sweet!

"Drew. Want to go to the park?" May asked.

"Sure thing, Cupcake!" I teased. May grabbed her bag and we walked out the door.

"Wait! We have school today!" May stopped short.

"Oh yeah..." I moaned.

"Let's go!" May grabbed my hand and we started running to school. Fortunately, we have different classes, but we do have the same lunch.

"See ya later!" May laughed and she ran off to biology while I went to chemistry.

...

May's p.o.v.

"Ok, class! Please open to page 108 in your books! We will be learning about the human brain!" Mrs. Feild said cheerfully. We opened up to that page and Mrs. Feild gave us a paper to fill out. I finished in five minutes. She took my paper and said I could get a head start on my homework. My homework was to draw a diagram of the human body. I'm not a good drawer so this was going to take a while.

...

Drew's p.o.v.

"Class! Listen up! You're going to be making a model of an adam. You have ten minutes, go!" Mr. Jacobs said sternly. I finished at the eight minute mark and he said I was correct.

"Good! Now class, pick up your test tube beakers and put green acid in one, and alcohol in the other. Pour one drop of alcohol into the acid," he said once again. I poured one drop drop in and the green acid turned pink.

"Ok! Now, pour the pink acid into the alcohol, SLOWLY!" He comanded. I did so and it bubbled some. Others, exploded. They had to go and take a shower. The bell rang. I don't have classes for another hal hour. May will be out in two minutes.

Two minutes pass and May walks out of biology. Her locker is next to mine so I talked to her.

"Hey May. How did biology go?" I asked.

"I got an A+! How did chemistry go?" She said excitedly.

"People were evacuated do to minor explosions. I got an A. What class do you have next?" I asked.

"Gym. Then lunch. ThThen study hall, then chemistry. What about you?" She was a sstraight A student, but wasn't a big fan of school.

"I've got biology, lunch, gym study hall," I answered.

RIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

"Gotta hit gym. See you at lunch!" May said and walked away.

"Bye!" I yelled to her.

...

"Sup May. How was gym?" I asked and I sat next to her.

"Awful! I hate basketball!" She wined.

'Perfect! Rose time!' I thought.

"Here," I said and gave her a rose. She blushed as she took it from me. Misty, Dawn, Paul, and Ash. Sat next to us.

"Hey guys!" May greeted.

"Hey!" Misty and Dawn greeted back.

"Sup Drew," Ash and Paul said.

"Sup," I said back.

"Now that we all know each other, lunch is almost over! Let's eat!" May suggested.

"YEAH!" Ash agreed.

"You two and food!" Misty laughed.

"Tell me about it! " I chuckled.

...

"May! How was the rest your day?" I asked.

"Bettr than gym!" She laughed. "And you?" She continued.

"Good. When we get home, want to go to the park?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said excitedly.

...

"Let me grab my laptop!" May ran into the house to get her laptop.

'May looks so cute when she smiles!' I sighed in my head.

'Wait, what did I just think?!' I mentally screamed.

"Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and we ran to the park.

...

"Hey May. This place has an indoor swimming pool. Wanna go for a swim?" I asked.

"Sure. But I didn't bring a bathing suit," she pointed out.

"Oh yeah... We can run home and grab our swim suits," I suggested.

We ran home and changed. I had green swim trunks on. May came down in a red bikini with purple poka dots.

'There she goes being sexy again! Wait, why do I keep thinking this?!' I thought.

...

May's p.o.v.

Drew is so muscular. I mean, what?! Oh, nothing...

"Let's g-go," Drew stuttered.

"S-sure!" I agreed.

...

Drew's p.o.v.

As we were walking there I saw May avoiding to look at me.

"May. Why are you avoiding looking at me?" I asked.

"Drew. I'm not one of your fangirls so why would I look at you?" She retorted.

"Ouch, May! That hurt!" I laughed. May punched my arm.

"Wow! You really can get weaker!" I mocked her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and she still hasn't tossed me a glare.

"Grass Head!" She ggrumbled.

"Whatever, Cupcake!" I knew I was pushing the limit and I was prepared for the worst. But what I don't know is what her worst is.

"I can do a lot more than you know!" She pouted.

"Yeah! You can pout me to death!" I pushed even more.

"Drew Shū I suggest you shut up right now!" She warned.

"Or else what?" I stuck my nose in the air and shifted my glance over to the exasperated teenager.

"Or else I'll do something to you in your sleep. Your, move," she said sternly.

"If you do something to me, I'll cut off your hair!" I mocked her stone cold tone. I finally crossed the line. She shoved me into a tree nearby then tackled me to the ground. I picked her up bridal style and carried her the rest of the way. She riggled around in my grasp but couldn't get loose.

"Ugh! Drew!" May complained.

"You're so cute when you're struggling!" I teased. Her face turned pink and she struggled some more.

When we arrived I dropped May and she pushed me into the pool, but, unfortunately for her, I grabbed her wrist and jerked her into the pool with me.

"How are you always one step ahead of me?" She pouted. I don't think she noticed our position. The way we fell I had an arm around May and she had her arms around my neck while our faces were mere millimeters from each other. I smirked.

"Because you're predictable," I dodged the punch she tried to throw at me.

"See?" I mocked. She must have noticed our awkward position because she blushed bright red.

"Drew," she said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you let me the hell go?!" She demanded. I let her go and she backed away some so we weren't close to kissing.

"I'm glad we don't have school for two weeks!" I changed the subject.

"Same here. I really HATE school, " she agreed.

"Oh! Our family is going to Orlando Florida the day February Vacation ends! We're staying in a hotel!" I explained to her. I saw get a somewhat disappointed look in her eyes.

"R-really? Oh, then who am I staying with while you guys are gone?" May asked.

'Boy, sometimes she can be as dense as Ash,' I thought.

"Well, since we're going to be gone until summer, you will be staying with us, " I said in a fake thoughtful tone.

"Oh, he Us family? Wait a minute! I'm coming with you guys?" She asked in utter shock.

"Yes! My grandparents may hate me, but, they like you. You're coming, " I answered. She jumped into my arms with delight.

"Yay! I can't wait!" She squealed. By now, people were giving us looks that said 'Awww! Cute couple!' Or, 'Young love!' And even, 'Get a room!' I glared evily at the people. They jumped and went back to their business.

"Neither can I! But May, I know how enjoyable it must be for you to hug me, but can you please let go?" I teased. She stopped hugging me. She was pink and I could feel my own face was getting hot.

"I-it's getting l-late. We should g-go, ç May stuttered. I nodded my head in agreement.

...

When we got home it was 9:39 p.m. Makayla was back and so was Hunter.

"Where have you two been?" Hunter asked in a tone that made it sound like he was accusing us of kissing.

"The park," I answered.

"Oh," Hunter said, obviously disappointed. Makayla ran uo the stairs.

"Night guys!" She called back.

"Night! I'm hitting the hay too, guys. See you in the morning! " May yawned.

Hunter sat next to me on the couch.

"So, you and May, huh?" He winked. My face went rred and I looked out the window.

"No! Why would you think that?!" I hissed. I heard Hunter chuckle.

"Really? You don't like her at all?" He asked me.

"Course! She's sweet, funny, and isn't as girly as most girls. And she has a cute laugh, but I don't think I would date her..." I sighed.

"Sounds like a crush!" He mocked loudly. A little TOO loudly for my liking.

"Shhhhh! What if she hears you! I'm going to sleep!" I huffed.

"Drew has a crush! Drew has a crush! Drew has a- OWWW!" I wacked the back of his head and ran up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5 Dare

May's p.o.v.

I was down in the living room when Makayla and Hunter walked up to me giggling.

"What's so funny? " I asked nervously. A few things that I have learned living with these two, when they walk up to you laughing, beware.

"We have a dare for you," Hunter winked. I shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it?" I moaned.

"Go wake up Drew with a kiss!" Makayla laughed. I fell anima style off the couch.

Hunter and Makayla pushed me up to Drew's door and I opened it. HHe was sleeping. I walked over to his bed and kissed his soft lips.

...

Drew's p.o.v.

I woke up and I was being kissed. Wait, what? Weird. My eyes fluttered open and May stopped kissing me and started blushing.

"May? Were you just kissing, me?" I asked. She looked out my windown.

"Why?" I laughed.

"..." May apparently was too embarrassed to answer.

"Hunter, Makayla, you can come in now!" I giggled. May's head shot up and her eyes were wide.

"How did you know?!" She asked in disbelief.

'Does she know that I've lived with these people my whole life?' I asked myself.

"After living with someone, you know their personality very well, " I answered poetically. May rolled her eyes and walked downstairs. I followed after I got dressed in my normal clothing.

"Why the hell did you make mee kiss Drew?!" May screamed.

"it's Valentines Day, " Hunter giggled. May froze. I was watching from the stairs so they couldn't see me.

"It is?!" She moaned. I laughed quietly.

'Did she visit Ash and I didn't know about it?' I giggled to myself.

"Drew! I know you're there so come here," May sighed.

"Ok. You haven't lived with me that long. How did you know I was there?" I asked.

"I may have just moved in a few days ago, but I've known you since forever!" She giggled.

"So? Forever shouldn't be long enough for someone to figure out my complex brain and thinking style!" I defended. May rolled her eyes and started watching TV. I joined her.

'I wish I could get woken up like that every day. Huh? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!' I thought.


	6. Chapter 6 Valentines Day

Drew's p.o.v.

I smirked when I say May blush when I sat next to her. She wiped her head around to avoid eye contact with me. I just got a smug grin.

"Drew! Stop embarrassing May!" Makayla ordered.

'Idea,' I thought.

"May! I embarras you by just being near you? How sweet, Cupcake!" I mocked. May tensed and her elbow came up and she tried to elbow me.

"Predictable, " I laughed and dodged the elbow, and the foot, and the fist, and the pillow.

"Stop smirking you arrogant jerk!" She huffed. I could see slight amusement in her eyes though. I grabbed her arm and dragged her up to my room and locked the door. I ccould see her panic when I locked the door.

"D-drew? W-what are y-you d-doing?" She stuttered and blushed red.

"You have an amused look in your eyes! Why? I was tteasing you, and embarrassing you! You acted angry, but, you had an excited almost thrilled look in your eyes. Why?" I laughed.

"You couldn't embarras me because I only kissed you because of Hunter and Makayla's stupid Valentines dare!" She giggled. I smirked.

"I could if I tried!" I retorted.

"Really? Then try, " she said.

'So. Predictable, ' I thought.

Like May ordered, I tried to embarras her. I pressed my lips against heres. May tried to push me off but I didn't let her.

"Well? Did that embarras you, Cupcake?" I smirked and and walked to the door.

"Oh, and happy Valentines Day, May," I smirked and waved my hand at her lazily.


	7. Chapter 7 Sunset

Drew's p.o.v.

"May! Talk to me!" I begged. Ever since I kissed her to embarrass her, she's beem mad.

"Oh? Just talk? Or are you gonna work your lips again?" May hissed. I grabbed her and dragged her to a special place in the woods.

"Drew! I demand you let me go! I'm going to hang out with Misty! Uhh! Grass Head!" She wined.

I was bringing her to a lake behind our house. It was sunset and she loves sunsets. I also had a rose just in case.

"Here we are! Spring Lake," I sighed at the memory.

FLASH BACK:

'"Come on, Drew!" A six year old Hunter yelled.

"Drew! Move faster!" The eight year old Makayla complained. I rolled my eyes and sorinyed past them. I tripped into a lake.

"I didn't know we have a lake!' Hunter squealed.

"Me neither!" Makayla agreed.

"Maybe we should name it!" I suggested. Makayla and Huntrr nodded in agreement.

"Spring Lake! Because Drew 'sprang' into it!" Hunter laughed.

"Y'know, that is a good name!" I giggled. Makayla chuckled in agreement. Hunter squeaked in joy.'

END FLASHBACK:

"Beautiful sunset!," May sighed.

"So, you're not mad anymore?" I asked nervously.

"No! You showed me a wonderful sunset! Thank you, Drew," May walked over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Let's head back," I comanded. May skipped back like her joyful self.

'So cute, ' I thought.


	8. Chapter 8 Woah

Disclaimer still don't own pokemon. But, I own, all of Drew's cousins, siblings, aunts uncle, apand grandparents. I also own May's cousin Kaleb, Makayla's boyfriend Will, and Hunter's friend and girlfriend.

Drew's p.o.v.

"Guys, I'm going in the shower!" I yelled. I heard no response so I just went into the bathroom. The water was running already. The perosn in there must of heard the door close because I heard a girlish squeal. It was either Makayla, or, May.

'Dear lord please be Makayla!' I prayed in my head. If it was May she would murder me.

The mystery person stuch their head out the curtain.

"Drew!" May gasped.

'Dammit,' I thought.

"O-oh! S-sorry!" I stuttered.

"Bye pervert!" She screamed.

I left, red faced, nervous, humiliated. Makayla and Hunter came up the stairs and saw me. I must have been smiling because:

"Why are you so happy?" Makayla asked meanly. I snapoed out if my daze a d began my embarrassing strory.

...

May's p.o.v.

'Drew! Sick, pervertive, arrogant, jerky, sexy, mean, overly confident, smart, witty, sly, cute, ass!' I yelled at myself for not locking the door. I sighed and started singing a some wirds from various songs.

'Bully proof. Nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Rikishay! Stay away! Fire away! Fire away! Hut me with your best shot! Come on and hit me with your best shot! Thus time abay I'll beeeeeeeeeeee bulllaaaaayyyyyyy prooooofff! This time babay I'll beeeeeeeee proooofff! I broken uo thinkin' you'd be cryin'! But now I feel like shit , lookin' at you fkyin'! I want you back! I want you back! W-want you want you back! I'm, titanium! There's a fiiirreeee starting in myyy heart! This, girl is on fiyaaaaaaaaa! This girl is on fiyyaaaaaaaaa! I think I'd have a heart attaaaaaack!'

...

I finished when May started dying. Or sining. One can't be sure...

"Hahahahahhahahahahahhahaha!" Makayla laughed.

"Garden Face!" I mocked.

"Cabbage Head! " she replied.

May came out in her pajamas. A spaghetti strap shirt and booty shorts. She glared at me, but smiled st my siblings.

"Night!" She called.

"Night!" I called back.

"Shut up, Drew!" She hissed.

"Love you, too, Cupcake!" I walked to her room and said. She pouted and hit me.

"Bet that hurt! I punched as hard as I could!" She is, it DIDN'T hurt.

"Really? It didn't hurt! Night, Cupcake!" I yawned and trudged to bed.


	9. Chapter 9 Holly Bus ride!

Drew's p.o.v.

We're leaving for vacation today. I intend to have May back around my finger by the time we get there.

"Hey! Let's go! Everyone is waiting for us in Florida!" Makayla yelled. We're gonna be gone for, five months! Our family trusts us to stay home alone, and, take a bus to the airport, and ride a plane cross country.

"Ready!" I came down with a one strap backpack and some bags with clothes in them. My laptop was in my bag with its charger and phone charger. My phone was in my jean pocket.

"All set!" May came down dressed exactly like I was, except, more feminine. Green shirt, jeans, sneakers, one strap backpack, bags.

"Alright! HUNTER!" Makayla screamed.

"Coming!" Hunter came down with a backpack and some bags.

"Let's go!" Makayla said.

...

May sat down at the back of the bus, so I sat next to her.

"Drew!" She hissed.

"Hey Cupcake!" I laughed. I heard her giggle.

"What do you want?" She sighed. She was llooking out the window so I used one hand to grab her shoulder and the other hand to grasp her chin. I forced her to look at me.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you! Trust me! Please May," I begged. I saw her eyes go soft. She smiled lightly.

"Sure, Drew. I guess..." she mumbled.

"Thanks!" I yelled and without thinking I pulled her lips to mine. She sstiffened and I pulled away.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! Uhh-" I was cut off by May passing out on me.

'Shoot! Dammit!' I thought.

"Makayla" I sighed. She came to our seat and punched me. It didn't hurt but, I wondered why she did it.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"You made May pass out!" She pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"No duh Garden Face! Help! She's on top of me!" I wined. I felt May shudder. She rolled off me.

"Uugh! What the hell?" She moaned.


	10. Chapter 10 Bet

Drew's p.o.v.

"May! How are you feeling?" I asked. She looked dizzy. Every few minutes she fell on me.

"Ok. Why did I pass out?" She groaned.

"Bye Makayla!" She rolled her eyes and went back to her seat in the front.

"I apologized for, ugh, something, and I accidentally kissed you," I sighed a d rubbed the back of my head. She got a blush and smiled lightly.

"O-oh. Ok," she muttered.

"You sure you feel ok? Your face is extremely red," I pointed out. Her face we t more red. I knew WHY it was red, I just wanted to embarras her.

"Y-yeah! I'm f-fine," she stuttered.

We got to the airport and we got on the plane. This plane was weird. It had rooms, not seats. May and I were sharing a room. May was feeling better and face palmed.

"Idiot pilots," I heard her mutter.

"Hey, at least we have different beds!" I laughed. May threw a sneaker at me. I caught it.

"Predictable!" I mocked. She sat on her bed and got out her phone.

"What'chya doin'?" I asked.

"Seeing how long we're gonna be on this Pathway to Hell," she spat.

"Clever. Let's do something! Maybe the have a pool, or arcade! Let's go, Cupcake!" I dragged her and ahe dropped her phone on the bed. I was right, there was a pool, arcade dinning area. They had an everything.

"Let's catch a movie!" I continued dragging her.

We went to the back row of a cheesy movie.

"Drew, do you really want to watch 'The Adventures of Lilly the Fish'?" May asked.

"No. I'm not actually going to watch the movie, " I said slyly. She got a confused look on her face. She shrugged.

'I'd better get my $20 for this,' I thought. I turned her attention from the movie, to me.

I held her face firmly in front of mine. Our noses were touching and I could feel May's warm breath. She still had a confused look. I rolled my eyes and explained.

"This is why we're not watching the movie, " I leaned in a kissed her for a mere second.

"Drew," she whispered.

'After this beating I'm asking for more money,' I thought.

May passed out again.

'SCORE!' I thought. And brought her out of the movie theater.

I set her down on her bed and went to Makayla.

"Money," I demanded.

"Here," she gave me $20 and I smirked.

"You so enjoyed it," Makayla mocked. My eyes widened and I started blushing.

"N-no I d-don't!" I stuttered. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure you don't, " she laughed.

"Do I like her? No! I only kissed her because of the bet!" I told myself.


	11. Chapter 11 Confusion

Drew's p.o.v.

"I'm so confused Hunter! Help me!" I demanded. Hunter gulped.

"Dude! I just turned thirteen today! I'm no expert on girls! Ash is here, though! In room eighg with Misty! I'd knock if I were you, " Hunter laughed.

"Bye!" I ran to Ash's room and knocked to be on the safe side.

"Ugh, Dammit! Who the hell is it?!" I heard Misty scream. Ash opened the door.

"Yes? Oh! Misty it's Drew!" He said to Misty. She perked up.

"Good! Not another Goddammit kid lookin' for a battle with me!" Misty sighed in relief.

"Can I get some advice?" I asked.

"Sure thing! Come on in!" He welcomed.

"Thanks! But I meant from Misty," I chuckled.

"Good choice!" Misty praised.

"Whaddaya need?" Ash sighed.

"May troubles, " I heaved. Misty smirked.

"Thought so," she stated and looked at her nails.

"Wha- Oh Whatever! Help? I'm confused on my feelings for her!" I cried.

"Why? You like her! I saw the kiss in the movie theater, and the thing that happened on the bus! You. Like. Her," Misty told me.

"Thanks, but, I'm still confused! I'll ask May!" I rushed out.

"You have weird friends, " Misty stated.

"They're your friends, too! Wanna kiss?" Ash asked slyly.

"Why not?" She moaned.

"Don't get pregnant!" I yelled from the door.

"Shut it Drew!" Misty yelled back.

...

May's p.o.v.

I knew what room Misty was staying so, I ran up and knocked.

"Oh my God! Who the hell is it!?" Misty screamed.

"M-may!" I answered.

"Oh, come in!" Misty sighed.

"Drew troubles?" She asked.

"Yeah," I groaned.

"Ok, hold on. AAAAASSSSHHHHHHHHH!" Misty yelled. Ash ran out from, a different room.

"What?!" He panicked.

"May needs advice, " Misty told him.

"Oh. Drew?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I sighed.

"You like him, tell him that, get out!" Ash told me.

"Ok, ok! I'm still confused!" I yelped.

...

"May! I need to talk to you! " a familiar voice struck my ears and I knew, it was now or never.


	12. Chapter 12 Choices

Oooh! Wonder who's voice that was?

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own pokemon

May's p.o.v.

I know that voice. I love that voice. I turned around.

"Hello Brendan," I sighed dreamily.

"I really need to tell you something!" He panicked.

"Ok," I said.

"But, uh, it's not safe here!" He yelped.

"Ooookkkk," I moaned. He rolled his eyes and dragged me into his room.

"I kinda ran into Drew a few minutes ago. He kinda got angry. I kinda like you," he sighed.

'Not what I need, Brendan!' I yelled in my head. I smiled and nodded instead.

"Oh,"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back if his head.

"Excuse me, Brendan! Can I come in?" Drew pounded on the door.

Brendan shoved me into his closet and opened the door.

"Brendan! Give me May! I sww her come in here!" Drew demanded.

"She left!" Brendan told him.

"No I didn't!" I interrupted. I walked out of the closet and up to Drew.

"Why are you looking for me?" I asked sternly.

"Uhh, I just needed to ask you something. Well, um, how are you?" He muttered.

"Wow. Even I didn't fall for that. What is REALLY going on?" I asked.

"Fine, what's really going on is-"

* * *

WOW! You'll have to find out next time!


	13. Chapter 13 All the Reasons

Drew's p.o.v.

Caught. Nowhere to run. Unless...

"The reason I was looking for you was to, tell you that you can practice pokemon battles and coordinating in the battle arena!" I lied.

"Oh! Ok! Let's go! Wanna come Brendan?" May smiled. Brendan nodded and I frowned.

"Sure," he agreed.

"And to the 'thing' before: Sure!" May said.

'What 'thing'? Why is she holding his hands?! Ugh! I'm putting an end to this!' I thought.

"May, can I talk to Brendan ALONE for a second?" I requested. She nodded and walked away.

"Ok listen Brendan: I'm gonna tell you all the reasons why to stay the hell away from May: One: SHE'S MINE. Two: if you ever talk to her again I'll beat the living hell out of you! Three: May is INFURIATING at times! Four: May lives with ME and is sharing a rooj with ME! Five: if you seduce her I will hut you. Six: May is only going out with you to make me jealous! Seven: We've kissed on purpose before! Eight: I'm in love with her! Nine: She deserves more than you! Ten: if we get off this Hell Hole and you're still dating May you'd better run like your life depends on it: because it will. Now the, are we clear?" I told him sternly.

"C-crystal!" He stuttered.

We walked back to May and she was training with beautifly. I could here Brendan gulp as he walked up to May.

"May, can I talk to you?" He asked her. She took a sharp glance at me and I nodded.

"Sure," she sighed uneasily.

...

May's p.o.v.

"Yes Brendan?" I sighed lamely.

"I'm breaking up with you, " he huffed in exasperation.

"Oh, what?!" I cried.

"I'm sorry! Just, sorry," he sighed.

"Why? You ask me out and five minutes later you break up with me? Why?" I sobbed.

"I uh, just a little more awkward than I thought it would be. Sorry May!" He quickly walked away. I ran after him and dragged him back.

"I'm gonna tell you why you're a jerk! You say you like me, the dump me not even an hour later! You took advantage of me! You probably only asked me out for a bet! You made Drew angry! You knew I liked Drew too! And most of all, you actually believed I would just sob and be a crybaby! Well guess what! Brendan Kayle, I never want to see you again!" I screamed.

"Oh yeah? Well let me tell you some things: Drew told me to break up with you! I still like you! You have anger issues! I'm going to go find another girl! Goodbye, May Haruka!" He huffed.

"Sigh. DREW!" I yelled.

...

Drew's p.o.v.

I smirked and waltzed up to May.

"Yes May?" I asked.

"Did you ask Brendan to dump me?" She said sternly. Ugh! WWhenever she uses that look on me I can't look away...

"Y-yes," I mumbled.

"WHY?!" She screamed.

"I have my reasons," I smirked.

"Drew! I have many reasons why you're an overrated, Casanova, jerk, who only cares about himself! You ask Brendan to dump me for unknown reasons, you smirk and make fun if ONLY ME! You, you, what are you-?" I cut her off with my lips. Afterwards, I turned, and walked away without a word.

'Maybe this plane ISN'T, a Hell Hole! Nah, it is! It's just making me phsico! Wait, May!' I thoght.


	14. Chapter 14 Prep for Landing

May's p.o.v.

Drew. Even his NAME sounds like trouble. Of course, I do love him. At least, I might.

"Drew!" I ran up to the frozen fourteen year old. He looked at me with his usual smirk.

"Yes cupcake? " he asked. I felt my face get hot at my nickname.

"Why did you kiss me?" I demanded.

"I felt like it, " he answered coldly.

"Oh! I see! I'm Drew and I can do what I want, when I want! Like this!" I mocked and kissed him.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked.

"I felt like it!" I stormed off into our room.

Drew walked in.

"You're still predictable May Haruka! Now, the reason I kissed you is, well, I'm not sure, ok! Happy?! I'm not sure why I kissed you!" He pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Riiiiigggghhhhhtttt! You just want me to have a terrible life! Well! Once we're off this thing I'm going to my cousin's house!" I yelled. I tried to run past him but he grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

"No. You're staying with us. You're staying with me," he demanded.

"Why?! You obviously hate me!" I cried.

"No. I don't. In fact, I've found that, I might, love you, " he turned away so I couldn't see his face.

"Oh, Drew I-" "This is your captain speaking please go into your closets for landing," the captain cut me off.

Drew's p.o.v.

This is my chance to kiss May. To win May. To keep May. I dragged her into our closet. Sure, it was big enough for us not to be touching, but, I made sure we were.

"Drew, what are you doing?" May laughed.

"This," I kissed her softly. It was pitch black in there, but I'm pretty sure that she was blushing.

"Wow," she sighed.

She leaned in for another kiss when the plane landed and we got tossed around like rag dolls. When it stopped I loved our position. My hands were beside her head, I was over her, but straddling her too, and her hands were on my shoulders.

"Please exit in an orderly fashion, " our captain instructed.

'Dammit! Worst timing ever!' I thought and helped May up. She walked out without me.

"Dammit," I sighed.

...

"Yay Disney!" May squealed.

"Yup! This place creates romances," I hinted. She looked at me and blushed. Makayla raised her eyebrows at me.

"Shut up!" I told her. She didn't SAY anything, but she was THINKING something.

"What?" May yelped in surprise.

"Oh, uh, nothing, " I mumbled. She gave me a confused grin and looked away.

'Dammit Makayla!' I thought.


	15. Authors Note

**I will nnot update until I get 5 reviews or more!**

**-cutetwist**


	16. Chapter 15 Truth or Dare

I will not update until nine reviews joy this chapter!

* * *

Drew 's p.o.v.

After a while of walking to our hotel.

"Wow! This place is huge!" May gasped. It was indeed, huge.

Once we got into our suit grandm asked for our attention.

"Ok! We're splitting up by age! Fourteen in the last room! Hunter, go with them so Drew won't be lonely with all girls. Twelve head down to the third room! All kids under nine head to the first room! Rest of the kids go to the second room! Adults will stay in the fourth room! Let's go!" She ordered.

'Sweet! Sharing a room with May! ' I thought. May looked at me and smiled.

We set up the beds. The room was small so all the beds were connected. May's bed was near the wall and I was next to Makayla while Hunter was to the right of me against the other wall.

"Now that we're set up, let's play truth or dare!" Hunter told us. Makayla and May nodded and I shrugged.

"I'll start: Drew, truth or dare?" Makayla asked.

"Dare," I answered.

"I dare you to not smirk for the rest of the night!" She laughed. I smirked.

"Dude, you just smirked!" May pointed out.

"It's habit, " I stated.

"Well too bad! It's a dare!" Makayla giggled. I sighed.

"Fine,"

"May, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," she chirped.

"How long have you loved me?" I asked smugly.

"About, 0 seconds now," she said thoughtfully. Though, I could see her eyes look at the wall and she started fiddling with her fingers. Tell tale signs May is lying.

"Oh, alright, " I didn't want to embarrass her TOO much.

"Hunter, truth or dare?" She sighed.

"Dare! Hit me, baby!" He soo knew I wouldn't like the last part.

"Back off man! She's mine!" I hissed to him so only he could hear.

"I dare you to let Makayla give you a makeover!" May giggled.

'She has such a cute giggle,' I thought.

Hunter sighed and Makayla dragged him into our bathroom.

"So, I'll go. May dear, would you like a truh, or one of my famous dares?" I said in an accent they use in movies. May smiled.

"I will have one of your famous dares Drew dear!" She mocked.

"I dare you to kiss me May dearest!" I smiled. She blushed.

"sure!" She kissed me joyfully on the lips.

"By the way, I've loved you for a while now," she whispered in my ear. Her warm breath made me shudder.

Hunter and Makayla came back in and May jumped back.

"Oh my God! Hunter! You look like a clown!" May laughed.

"Seriously dude, you look bad!" I agreed.

"Shut up, Cabbage Head," he spat.

"Yeah, Cabbage Head!" Makayla giggled.

"Garden Face!" I hissed.

"Grass Head!"

"Garden Face!"

"Grass Head!"

"Shut up!" May wined.

"Kids from twelve to fourteen get to the main room! A.k.a, the living room! " Grandpa yelled.

We walked into the room and Grandpa gave me an invitation.

"Read it," he ordered.

"Dear kids from twelve to fourteen,

We're having a masquerade ball on February 25. The ball theme is royal. Please dress according to the theme. Come with a date and arrive by 8:30.

Sincerely,

Megan Gane the hotel manager," I read.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" May squealed and winked at me.

'sweet,' I thought.


	17. Chapter 17 Sneeking

I will not update until 12 reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

May's p.o.v.

Ever since Drew and I 'kissed', it has been hard to be 'together'.

"May. We need to talk," Drew told me.

"Ugh, what about?" I asked nervously.

'Please don't break up with me!' I pleaded inside my head.

Drew rolled his eyes and said go to the beach and meet him there.

"Grandma Drandpa I'm going to the beach!" Drew told his grandparents.

'Five minutes after he leaves. Four to go," I said to myself.

I laid down and watched the clock.

"It gets kind of boring just watching the hours tick by! Tick tock tick tick tick tock!" I sang.

'Frozen is a good movie,' I thought.

"Go time! Mr. And Mrs. Shū! I'm going to the beach!" I yelled.

When I got there Drew was sitting on the shore line. He turned his head to look at me and patted the empty sand next to him.

"What did you want to talk about? " I asked cautiously.

"We need to talk about the kiss and what it means," he told me. His voice was full of confusion. Sure, Drew has fangirls, but he's never dated them for more than a week and didn't pay any attention to them. And I have my fanboys of course. Brendan is a big one. But Drew kinda ruined that...

"Well. What do you think it means?" I inquired.

"I think it means we should be 'together, but not tell anyone. Like, sneek around, " he stated wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, I think so, too," I sighed thoughtfully.

'Me and Drew. Drew and May. May and Drew. Just sounds weird,' I thought. Drew looked at me and used his hand to make me look at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked warmly. I'd never neard his voice so welcoming and soft. Even his eyes were soft. His mesmerizing emerald eyes. I gave a ssoft smile.

"That's better!" He laughed sweetly.

"Drew? Do those small kisses before we started 'going out' count as our first kiss?" I asked hopefully.

"Nah. Why?" He inquired curiously. I smirked.

"This is why," I said and quickly made the small space between our lips dissipate.

I threw my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. When he broke the kiss he had the biggest smirk even possible.

"Hell of a first kiss, May!" He laughed.

The sun began to set and Drew put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. I put my arms around his neck and layed my head on his chest.

"Beautiful sunset huh Drew?" I sighed happily.

"Not as beautiful as you May," he told me and kissed the top of my head.

We continued to watch the sunset until it was no longer visible.

Drew's p.o.v.

When I looked down May was fast asleep in my arms.

"So adorable, " I whispered as I brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. I lifted her up and began to walk to the hotel. Once I arrived and walked into our suit I forgot it was game night and everyone was in the main room. They all stopped and looked at me. And this just HAD to be the ONE time the adults and little kids played.

"Why are you carrying May?" Makayla asked knowingly. I blushed furiously.

"When I was walking back from the beach I saw May asleep in the shallow water and I didn't want her to drown. So, I carried her back," I lied. Makayla nodded but didn't look convinced.

I walked back to our room and layed her down on her bed. I covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my sleepy angel," I whispered.


	18. Chapter 18 Surprises

May's p.o.v.

... MAY'S DREAM

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when Drew walked up to me and I didn't notice. I noticed soo enough.

"May,"

"Ah! Oh, Drew! Don't scare me like that! Anyway, what do you need?" I asked.

"What? A boyfriend can't just want to see his girlfriend? You think very strangely May Haruka," he chuckled.

His usual smirk was plastered across his handsome face as his emerald eyes shimmerd in the dim light of the TV. In one swift movement he was sitting very close to me with his arm comfortably rested on my shoulders.

"So, do you think we should have more than just one kiss?" He asked slyly. I nodded mindlessly. Sometimes he could be so seductive. So, mind-controlling. I found that iincredibly sexy.

"Ok then," he suddenly kissed me passionately on the lips, but it felt all to real.

I suddenly shot my eyes open to see Drew kissing me.

"Morning Cupcake," he teased.

"I really like the way you woke me up this morning! Maybe I'll return the favor tomorrow, " I said seductively. I heard him chuckle.

"Good,"

Makayla walked in and we immediately changed our expressions.

"Drew you ass! Maybe I wanted to sleep in! But no! You hit me with your godforsaken pillow instead!" I complained.

"Save it guys, I know you're dating, " she sighed in exasperation. I got a shocked look and Drew looked absolutely furious.

"MAKAYLA SHRINE SHŪ DID YOU LOOK AT MY SKETCHES?!" He fumed. Makayla chuckked, but had a frightened look in her grassy eyes.

"Y-yes," she stuttered. Drew was about to pounce on her when I sprang up and jumped in front of Makayla.

"Now if you wanna tackle Makayla you have to tackle me," I stated.

"Yeah but if I tackle you I'll enjoy it. Tackling Makayla not as much. You're making me want to do it more by sayinb tackle me," he laughed and waved his hand lazily in the air. I growled at his flawless attempt to agitate me. It worked. I pounced on him but all he did was throw me onto my bed and straddle over my stomach. When we were so close to kissing that our lips brushed at the mere movement Makayla coughed to let her know she was still there.

"Keep it clean, kids," she warned sarcastically. She has the same chuckle as Drew and does the same lazy hand wave.

"Yeah yeah. Since when are you the Sexual Relationship Police?" Drew chuckled and effortlessly rolled off me and poked Makayla's arm.

"Since Will and I shared our first kiss," she smirked. Drew laughed.

"HA! I just woke May up by kissing her, with tongue. Second kiss. BOOM!" He sat back down next to me and swiftly swept and arm around my waist. My bare waist.

I looked down and saw I was still in my pajamas. A belly shirt with no bra and WAY too shorty shorts. I shifted uncomfortably as Drew's warm flesh was still connected with mine. He took this to notice and removed his arm as swiftly as he put it there.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Woah woah woah! Hold the phone! Drew Shū just apologized! Holy shit people this is a freaking miracle!" Makayla laughed. I joined in a matter of secomds and even Drew started laughing.

"Hey, back to those sketches. What sketches?" I asked. Drew scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, ya see girls have diaries. Like the one you have, right?" He asked. I nodded. The only girl that doesn't have a diary is Misty. "Yeah, well, instead of writing down stuff in my life, I draw them. And Makayla here snoops them to see what goes on in my life. And apparently she found the one of me and you on the beach kissing. Little bitch..." he told me and broke down into a whisper at the last part. I smiled.

"Oh. Well can I see these sketches?" I asked. He got a surprised look writen all over his perfect face.

"If y-you w-want," he choked.

He went over to his suitcase, a very large green one in fact, and opened it. It revealed art supplies, paper, scissors, cases, everything. One pouch remained zipped until he delicately pulled the small black zipper along the rivits as if it was made of glass and would break if he pulled too hard. He pulled out the top piece and it was of Drew and I sitting together on the beach, kissing. I blushed lighly as he was a much darker shade. His artistic skills surprised me.

'Twice today and I've been up what, ten minutes?' I laughed to myself.

"They're beautiful, " I told him. He went darker red.

'I didn't even know skin could be that red,' I cuckled to myself once again. Drew smirked and flicked his green hair.

"Thanks. But I couldn't capture the beauty of your amazing sapphire eyes," he complimented.

"Third time you've surprised me today and I've been awake about thirteen minutes! Maybe this relationship ain't so bad after all," I teased. He kissed me on the cheek and waited till Makayla left and shut the door.

"The family is going out for breakfast so get dressed. And when we get home I have yet another surprise for you, " he told me seductively. I melted into his words and went to pick out an outfit.


	19. Chapter 19 Sweet Walk-N-Talk

May's p.o.v.

I ended up getting some fashion advice from Makayla. And what I mean by advice, she picked out my whole outfit and did my hair and makeup. I walked into the main room wwith Makayla and the only people there were Drew and Hunter.

"Wow, May you look stunning!" Drew gawked. Hunter looked at us weirdly.

"May, what did you do to him?" He accused.

"I don't know! Grass Head is just-" "They're dating," Makayla cut me off. I eldbowed her and Hunter went into a fit of giggles.

"What? May does look stunning! What's so funny about that sentence?" Apparently Drew was too busy staring at me to hear the whole conversation.

"Thank you, Drew," I blushed. Sure, I looked nice but, not nearly as good as Drew. My dress was the same color as Drew's eyes, Makayla said Drew would gk crazy for it. My shoes matched his hair, he were flats. My hair was curled and down with some golden sparkles in them. I had dark red lipstick and brown eyeshadow, again, Makayla said Drew would love the combination. Drew had a dark green suit on and looked aabsolutely sexy. His eyes really popped In the outfit and it made my knees tremble. Makayla had a red short dress that hsd ruffles below the black belt in the middle. (Same dress Chelsea had on Austin and Ally) she had dark red shoes and purple lipstick with matching eyeshadow.

"Yeah. Wanna wait here, or in our room?" He asked. I saw a seductive look in his eyes.

"Hmmmm, here is fine. More witnesses, Mr. Casanova," I laughed.

"Dang it," he sighed jokingly. Everyone else came out and we head out to the restaurant.

"Hey May!" Lisa called. She ran up next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked. She NEVER talks to me.

"Is it true?" She asked curiosly.

"Is what true?" I started to get nervous. Lisa can't keep a secret.

"You and Drew!" She yelped. "Are you dating?" She asked impatiently.

"Oh! N-no! I'd never date that perverted jerk!" I lied. I love how he is so perverted.

"Riiiiigggghhht! I won't tell anyone, " she winked and walked back to Mandy.

'Damn,' I thought. Drew ran up next to me.

"Hey beautiful, " he chriped.

...

Drew's p.o.v.

May started looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I laughed.

"You complimented me," she said in awe.

"I complimented you in our room, too! You thought it was sexy then!" I told her. She blushed darkly.

"But, then your voice was sexy, husky, seductive! That was just, paranormal, " she whispered.

"So you think I'm sexy and husky when I talk like that? I'll talk like that more often," I teased. She was now a tomato head.

"Well, I never, s-said THAT! Because, just, yeah..." she mumbled. I smirked and pulled her into my side. She immediately shoved me off.

"Hey?!" I complained. She rolled her eyes and beacond me to come closer. I put my ear up to her lips.

"YOU ASS!" She screamed. I stumbled backwards.

"Hey!" I yelped.

"Family around! I don't want EVERYONE to know we're dating!" She whisper hissed at me.

"Oooohhhhhhhhh! Yeah," I sighed in defeat. May giggled.

"Oh! Here we are!" Grandpa announced.


	20. Chapter 20 Restaurant

May's p.o.v.

I sat down at the booth the others were sittig at. Drew came over and sat down next to me. He winked at me and I blushed.

"Ok! Just, write down what you want and I'll give it to the waitress, " Drew's grandmother ordered. I looked at the menu and decided to order the New York Sirloin.

"May I take your order?" A blonde waitress asked. Drew began to stare at her and I wacked him. Sure, she was beautiful, but I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!

"Here," Drew's grandmother said and gave her the lists of orders.

"I'll be back with, these," she said awkwardly.

"Soooooooo," I moaned.

"Hehe," the rest chuckled.

...

Soon the food came back and we started eating. I was kind of embarrassed because all the other girls ordered salads. Plus, we've only had our dinners three or four minutes and I am already finished. Of course, so was Drew.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Shū? Would it be alright if I went to the park across the street?" I asked politely.

"Yes dear! But Drew go with her. It's night time and I wouldn't want you to get hurt!" Drew's grandmother's agreed. I acted upset but really I was squealing, and nervous. This could break out into a full on make out session.

"Oh, alright, " I sighed.

We walked outside and sat across from each other at a picnic table.

"May, I-"

* * *

Oh and that's all!


	21. Chapter 21 Spotted

Drew's p.o.v.

"May I, I, I love you?" I mumbled. I heard her chuckle.

"Uh? You sure 'bout that?" She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Cupcake! I love you! Didn't you hear that the first time?" I retorted with a smirk.

May climbed over the table and plopped down next to me. She pecked me on the cheek and I kissed her on the lips. As we were kissing I heard a flash and a bright light flashed through my closed eyelids. I opened them and saw Ash and Misty giggling mindlessly over a picture. I let go of May quickly.

"Drew?" She said sadly. I used my eyes to motion to the couple near us and she jumped.

"Uhhh," May mumbled.

"Save it. We know you're dating, and living together. But, does all of Scalce High?" Misty laughed mischievously. Ash smirked and pulled Misty into his side.

"Isn't it awesome having an evil girlfriend?" He chuckled to me. I glared and him then turned to May.

"Go up to -"

* * *

**YES, I'M STOPPING HERE! I'LL UPDATE SOON!**


	22. Chapter 22 The Plan

"Go up to Ash and kiss him," I told May. Her mouth dropped and she stared at me.

"Why?!" She whisper hissee at me.

"I can get the phone from Misty as she is in shock and you can just flee the area," I shrugged.

"Oh, alright, " she sighed.

May turned, smiled flirtatiously at Ash, then kissed him. Misty went wide eyed. She just stared at the two while I took the phone, deleted the picture, then ran away with May.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I hear from behind us. I chuckle as we re enter he restaurant and wait for the bill to leave.


	23. Chapter 23 Dreams

May's dream:

I was sitting in a tree, wstching Drew completely school his kid at basketball, when the branch, snapped. Drew dove to catch me, and he did, with his lips. I don't mind, of course. The kid took a picture, and sentit to our school! My life is over!

"My life is over, over, over. My life is over! Over! Over! My life is, AH!" I yelped and jolted out of bed, and gave Makayka a heart attack in the process.

"Flabber dunninhsints!" She groaned, and then made Drew slam his arm onto Hunter's chest, causing a chain reaction. They all glared at me, I smiled sheepishly.

"May! You interrupted my perfect dream!" Drew complained. I rolled my eyes.

"And what was you, 'perfect dream'?" I asked stubbornly. He smirked.

"I'll tell you: I was sitting on the beach, with May, watching our kids swim and play. You turned to me and smiled your perfect perky grin that always makes my heart jump. One of our kids, Laura, came up to us and sat on your lap as the other, Kat, sat in mine. They fell asleep in our arms as we carried them back. We got into bed and you were saying something, then I was rudely awoken by SOMEBODY, " he sighed dreamily. I chuckled, his head snapped up and I could have sworn I saw some flames in his emerald eyes.

"What's funny?!" He snapped. I flinched.

"Your dream kids, those are the names I would name my girls," I mumbled nervously. His face went soft with a smile.

"Ok," he chirped.

"I wanna tell my dream!" Hunter wined. We shrugged. His face went light and bbubbly.

"I was fighting a dragon, and, and, then I slayed the dragon, oh! And then Elsa came out in a sexy dress, and we kissed in the sunset sitting on the mountain peak!" He said excitedly. All our faces went confused, hen we all laughed. He pouted.

"Well, my dream was about me and Will. Sigh... isn't he perfect?" She sighed. Drew, Hunter and I glanced at each other before scratching our heads and mumbling stuff.

"So, we all had a good night sleep into the first day of March?" I asked.

"Yeah. With the exception of the wake up call," Drew laughed.


	24. Chapter 24 A Sly Mistake

I saw him. Standing there, looking at me. His hat removed so his black hair blew in the light March breeze as he gaze into my sapphire eyes. I sware, if this thing wih Drew doesn't work out, he's definitely next. Oh, what am I saying? Drew and I are forever. Brendan approaches me and strokes a stray strand of hair that escaped my bandanna. I blush but then scowl at him in disapproval. He knows perfectly well that I'm with Drew. I slap his hand away and he smirks.

"May, come on," he raises his hand back up and I slap it back down. He should know: if he tries that once more, it'll be the last.

"Brendan. Don't touch me, " I warned sternly. His smirk turned into a mischievous grin that was unreadable.

I flash him my scariest glare, but between my reddened face, and me scuffing my shoes, I know I'm trapped. He pins me against the wall and I helplessly squirm.

"Now, tell me: say Drew got in an accident. Where would that leave 'us'?" He asked so seductively I could taste it. I can feel my face go pale as Drew walks in wih a rose. He sees us and his hand clenches around the thornless beauty.

He marches up to Brendan and swiftly makes us switch positions. Brendan against the wall, Drew pinning him, and me, watching, scared absolutely senseless. I watched Drew glare at Brendan intemptively. If it were me, I would be passed out in Drew's arms by now. But I'm not. I'm standing here, watching the love of my life, about to attempt murder on my old love. I see Drew raise his fist and I lunge in front of the fist and take the a blow to the throat. I immediately fall in aganoy and Brendan slips away in the confusion. Drew lifts me and brings me to our room. He lies me gently onto his sheets and has an expression I could only detect to be unimpressed.

"Why?" Says Drew.

"..."

"MAY! I PUNCHED YOU HARD IN THE THROAT! YOU COULD BE SERIOUSLY INJURED!" He yells angrily I shrug. My voice won't raise above a whisper.

"I'm sorry," I manage. His rock solid expression softens slightly.

"I know," he sighs.

"I didn't do anything, " I reassure. His lips begin to curve slightly at the tips.

"I know. But I was watching the events before he pinned you, and I didn't like them," he begins to frustrate. I stare blankly at him, unsure of what to say, and what to do. I shrug and trudge into the living room with him trailing behind. We sit down and watch TV, not speaking a word.


	25. Chapter 25 March Swimming

I walked into my room and plopped down to bed. I am eextremely tired. I fluttered my eeyes closed and snuggled up into bed.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" I jumped at the sudden yelp.

"Uh ho what?!" I whined.

"We're going swimming! " I heard back.

"it's night time!" I pointed out blatantly.

"Indoor pool!" The person retorted.

"Fine! Be out in a minute!" I sighed in defeat.

"Good!"

I started to put on my green bikini and flip flops then grabbed my beach bag and stuffed my purple towel in it. I walked out and was swept off my feet by Drew, twirled around, then set back down, only to stumble back and fall on my back side. Drew came over and lifted me to my feet by my waist.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

"Yeah yeah," I groaned. From what happened yesterday, I'm pretty damn sure he did that on purpose.

I walk in a straight line with my eyes focused on one thing that is stalking in the shadows cautiously. Brendan. I've had enough of him for a lifetime. My lifetime. Not his. When Drew sees him it's either Brendan books it, or dies.

I suddenly feel a hand place itself around my shoulders and I jump. Realizing it's Drew, I calm. He's no longer angry. Good. I don't want to be near water while he's frustrated with me.

"Sorry,"

"No. Don't be. You have every right to be mad. I put myself in an idiotic situation that I shouldn't have, "

"May. I nearly killed you,"

"Drew. You're not THAT strong. Unless you grow horrifically and get green, I'll survuve,"

"Funny,"

"I thought so,"

We arrive in ten minutes tops and I dive right in. The cool water sooths me. I may not love water as Misty does, cause I'm pretty sure if it was legal, she would marry water, not Ash, but, when I'm hot, and I dive into water, I feel like I'm in heaven. A safe haven. Drew jumped in beside me. I broke the surface and is jumped by Drew.

"Drew!" I laugh as we wrestle through the water.

"Yes, Cupcake?" He chuckles.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," I spat. He laughed as if to prove a point then thrust my lips to his.

We kissed for several minutes. How we stayed afloat is oblivious to me.

"Yo! Get a room!" Hunter teases. We sstop kissing and swim before the rest of the family sees us.

"I love swimming so early in the year,"

"You're right, May,"

We continue to swim until all too soon, we must get back and sleep.


	26. Chapter 26 A Day at the Mall

"Hey! How come we never hit the dance?" I ask.

"Oh? No one told you? It was reschedule for tonight, " Drew tells me. I nod and turn to walk away, but is stopped by Makayla.

"We're shopping. Now," she ordered and pushed me out the door, into the elevator, onto the sidewalk, into the mall, and shoved me into, 'Simply Fabulous'. The most expensive shop, ever.

"I can't afford these!" I exclaim. She rolls her eyes.

"Didn't you see the coupon on the invite? All party accessories are free for the party! Pick out something nice. For Drew," she teases.

I pout and turn towards the infinite number of dresses, shoes, jewelry, and accessories. One particular black dress that catches my eye. I grab it and go into a dressing room. The dress has lace the goes down my back to my waist and has a ruffle on the waist. It sparkles and is absolutely perfect! Except for one minor detail, it's three sizes too small, and the only one. I sigh and go back to searching.

I see a purple short dress that has layers that are mesh underneath. It has lacing from the waist to the top of my chest. It's sparkly, too.

I take it into the dressing room and try it on. It fits perfectly, and isn't too drafty. I walk back out and search for accessories. I spy a purple pair of flats with green highlights. I find them in a size six then look for jewelry.

I find a golden necklace with a heart and diamond in the center. You can get it engraved so I ask for May and Drew.

"It'll be ready in a hour! Feel free to look around!" The sales lady says cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

"Thank you, " I mumble back.

I stalk off to find a purse. I find a black that goes over one shoulder behind my neck and rests at my hip. It is bedazzled with diamonds. One last thing: tiara.

I rush into the headdress section and find a simple, yet beautiful, tiara. It's gold that forms a heart on he top with an emerald the color of Drew's eyes at the point of the heart. I try it on and look in the mirror.

"Amazing," I sigh. "Lucky it's free,"

"May Haruka! Your necklace is ready!" I hear over the loudspeaker.

'Has it been an hour already? ' I think. I shrug it off and retrieve my beautiful necklace.

...

While Makayla and Drew shop, Hunter has dragged me to a suit shop. I am waiting for Hunter to stop flirting with a girl when I remember his girlfriend Elsa.

"Hey Hunter! Elsa called me and says as soon as we get back, she's taking you on a date! She also can't stand being away from you, and says you're an amazing boyfriend!" I yell. He girl he's flirting with turns red in the face with anger and balls her fists. She bitch slaps him and stomps away.

"DREW!"

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

"Girl! Elsa's cousin!"

"You sad super cute!"

"I thought it was her! They are identical! Long blonde hair, sky blue eyes, pale skin and freckles on the bridge of her nose and along her cheeks, slim bild. If Elsa thinks I was flirting with her COUSIN, I'll be dumped, and Seirra will get yelled at severely! " he tells me. My jaw drops slightly.

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh," I sigh dumb wittedly. He rolls his eyes and chases after Seirra.

"Seirra!" I run and yell to her. She stops and turns to me, ignoring Hunter.

"What?" She hisses.

"I thought he was flirting with you, not talking to Elsa's cousin. I also was getting impatient. I can't leave without Hunter, so, I thought of Elsa. Probably because you are identical, " I explain. She sighs, and looks somewhat less infuriated.

"Ok. I won't tell Elsa, Hunter,"

"Thanks Seirra,"

"Yeah. But if you DO flirt with another girl, it WILL be the last thing you do," she laughs and struts away.

"Drew,"

"Yeah?"

"Girls are bitches,"

"Agreed,"

I turn and see May running our way.

"Speaking of bitches," I whisper to Hunter.

"Hey Drew! Hi Hunter!" She greets. I flash a smile and Hunter waves.

...

As Drew flashes me that killer smile of his, my knees go weak. He smirks as he notices my loving stare. I don't care anymore though. I love him, and that's that.

"Yo lovebirds, still here!" Hunter laughs.

Makayla runs up to me.

"Don't show them!"

"I won't, Makayla,"

"Show us what?" Drew asks.

"Nothing, " Makayla and I reply slyly. Drew groans and Hunter begins to panic.

"Later, boys!" Makayla laughs and drags me away.

"Hunter,"

"Yes?"

"Girls are not bitches,"

"Huh?"

"They're MAJOR bitches,"

"Oh! Hahaha!"

...

"Makayla! May!" Lisa and Mandy come up to us.

"Yeah?"

"Can we have help getting a date to the dance?"

"Sure,"

"Good,"

"I like Jake!" Mandy sighs.

"And I like Kale!" Lisa yells.

"Then go ask them. You're pretty, funny, stong, nice-ish. You can do it!" Makayla laughs. They mumble to each other then nod.

"Ok,"

"Yeah, I guess,"

The two walk to the two boys, that at least look their age, and I see talking. The boys smile and nod and then Mandy and Lisa squeal. The two girls run back tto us giggling.

"Yes!"

"Yay!"

"Let's get home. We wouldn't want to break any hearts, would we?" I laugh. Lisa and Mandy grimace.

"Nah. We gotta get dresses. Well see you later!" Mandy squeaks and the two run into Simply Fabulous.

...

'Ok Drew. Tonight's the dance. Use your mad skills to woo May at the dance, ' I think. I am the best dancer in California.

"Drew! We're home!"

'It's go time,' I think.


	27. Chapter 27 Tonight

We're leaving in five minutes. I can't wait. May and Makayla come out of our room and I can't help but stare. May is in a purple short dress that has a lacey poof from her waist to her chest. The dress goes down to her mid-thigh and has mesh layers underneath, but, those are see threw. Her purple flats are beautiful. The necklace- is engraved with May and Drew in the shape of a heart! And her tiara has a heart with an emerald jem! Beautiful.

Makayla is in a black dress that reaches her knees with a black choker. She had a black purse and black rose.

"Makayla, are you the Grim Reapers wife?" I laugh.

"No," she huffs.

"Who are you going with?" May asks. Hunter and Makayla blush.

"Hunter,"

"Makayla,"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhhahaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahqhqHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAGAHAGAGAGAGAHAGAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHGHHH!" May and I laugh.

"Funny," Hunter grimaces.

"We thought so, too!" May snickers.

"Bitch,"

"What?!"

"Nothing, "

"Let's go,"

"Fine," May agrees.

I offer my arm but May just steals my hand.

"Lovebirds!" Makayla chirps.

"Shut up," both of us reply automatically.

...

We arrive in about ten minutes. Hey: the ballroom is on the bottom floor! Drew turns to me.

"Shall we dance, me'lady?" He asks and holds out a hand.

"We shall," I agree and accept his hand.

He leads me to the dance floor and shows off by twirling and doing impressive dance moves I can't even attempt. He places his hands firmly on my hips and he places my hands on his sshoulders.

"Hang on tight," he warns.

"Alright," I chuckle.

He does he swing and might I say, very well.

'I'm gonna die!' I think as he twirls me around his body and around the dance floor.

"Ok dancers! We're going to take a five minute break and then we'll be back!" He DJ announces.

Drew sets me down, finally, and we walk to the punch bowl. He seems, tired.

"Where did you learn to dance like hat?" I ask.

"When I was little my dad forced me, and my siblings, to take classes. We stopped when our parents died a year later,"

"Oh. I'm sorry,"

"it's not your fault, "

"I know, but I can't help but feel bad,"

"Well don't. We have one last dance and then we can go to our room, and play, "

"Drew Shū you perverted Cabbage Brain!"

"What? We can play a board game!"

"Oh,"

...

The song starts and I lead May to the dance floor. May stands there with her arms out and eyes closed.

"Uh, May?"

"Yes?" She asks and her eyes remain shut.

"Whatch'ya doin'?"

"Waiting for instructions, "

"On what?"

"Dancing, "

"Oh,"

I take her ams and place them on my shoulders and my hands go to her hips. Her hands are tight on my shoulders. I bring my lips to her ears.

"Relax," I feel her shudder. I feel her hands release from their lethal grip.

"Better?" She asks.

"Much. We're only doing the waltz, not the swing," I laugh. Her head rests on my shoulder as we step around the ballroom. Really, you can't call this dancing.

The song ends and May's head arises.

"Thanks, "

"For what?" I ask back.

"For dancing with me,"

"No problem. But I'm tired, so, let's go,"

"Ok,"

We head back and May barely makes it from changing in the bathroom before collapsing onto the floor. I gently lift her, and since she's so light, I over stimulate my power and we both fall back onto her bed. Luckily, she's unconscious, or else she might have yelped and awoken Grandma and Grandpa. Plus, Makayla and Hunter are just in the main room. I place a kiss on her forehead and lay her gently down under her covers, and shut the light. I crawled into my bed and sleep instantly took over me.


	28. Chapter 28 Sweet Candy

I know May loves candy, and I love candy. I go to a candy store, and get us a giant lollipop . I bring it back and before I can call May she runs in.

"I smell candy!"

"Yep,"

"Where!" I think a bit before aanswering.

"My lips," May lunges and kisses me.

"No candy?"

"I just wanted a kiss,"

"Candy,"

"Here,"

"Thanks," I lick the llollipop.

"Hey!"

"We're sharing. Romance much?"

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"CANDY"

We, or should I say, May, devoured the lollipop until kissing point. When we kissed she pulled me in for a few seconds, then the door opens and I bolt.

...

"Something wrong, May?" Deric asks me.

"No,"

"You sure? Were you kissing someone?"

"No,"

"Really?"

"NOOOO,"

"Oh, so you WERE kissing someone?"

"NO!"

"Hahahaha! I won't tell,"

"Shut up Deric,"

"Who?"

"Drew,"

"KNEW IT! JAKE! YA OWE ME $20 BUCKS!"

"SHUT UP!"

Jake walks in.

"Why do I owe you money?"

"May and Drew kissed,"

"Oh my god! What happened to'I won't tell'?!"

"Oh, that? Yeah, it went out the window,"

"Here,"

"Thanks!"

"Jerks,"

"Too, bad!" The two walked away.

"Damn candy. Damn Drew kissing me. Damn Jake and Deric,"


	29. Chapter 29 In a New Way

I see May in a respectable format. At least, I did. May and I are at karaoke night at the Pub, and May, is belching out supposed words to he song, 'Dark Horse' by Katy Perry. Yeah, right.

"Maaaakkkeee mmeeee ya Aphrodiiittttttiiiieeeee! Maaaakkkeeee meeee yyyooouurrr one and oooooonly!" She screaches.

"Boo!" The crowd hisses. May keeps on truckin'.

"So ya wanna plaayy with magic! Boooy ya should know watchya fallen foooiiirrr!" I run on stage.

"Are ya ready for, ready for, " I sing as I drag her down the steps.

"The perfect storm, perfect storm," I continue.

"Blah and blah! And and blah!" I mumble and I drag her out.

"Hey! I was killing it!"

"No. You were killing ME," I point out. She pouts.

"I hate you," she huffs. I smile.

"Love you, too," I wrap my srms around her thin waist.


	30. Chapter 30 March to April

Yes! It's April Fools Day! May's gonna get it! And after, we will kiss the night away! If she doesn't hate me.

...

Drew is getting it this April Fools! He's gonna be sooo jealous! My plan is:

Misty and I are pulling the opposite day card. And really, it is opposite day. Ash and Drew don't know that, though. We're going to walk up to them, and say. "I really am in hate with you, " then walk away.

Once we talk to them the first time, they will be confused. Then we go up to them in sexy clothes. "Hey! I was really hoping I wouldn't see you!" And walk away.

Then, now that they are really confused, and mad, walk up to them, lean in for a kiss, then, slap them! Misty loves our plan that she made up! It's gonna be good!

...

Ash and I are going to prank the girls. May, not worried! She doesn't know how to prank anyone! Misty... we'll be careful.

We're going to act, like each other. I'll be Ash, and he's going to be me. I taught him how to be a smart ass to May. He taught me what angers Misty. We're going to finish them off, by kissing them. I guarantee our plan will drive May, and Misty to insanity. I'm not ecstatic about possibly making out with Misty, or having Ash doing the same to May... who am I kidding?! Ash wouldn't steal May from me! And I wwon't steal Misty. Our plan, ROCKS!

...

"May!" "Drew!" The two call to each other.

I watch as they get closer. May and I's plan will not fail. I turn to Ash.

"I am really in hate with you, " and I strut away with May.

...

"Yo, Drew! What the hell just happened?" I ask. Drew shrugs and we watch the girls walk away.

"Weird," he mumbles.

"Let's just, work on our prank. Ignore them," I assure.

Drew nods and we head to my room to work on our plan.


	31. Chapter 31 Prankd: Epicly Stupid

Ash and I walk up to May and Misty. Ash kisses May, and I kiss Misty. They gape at us.

"Drew?"

"Ash?"

"Ash!"

"Drew!" I yell. First, I get kissed by Ash, but, Drew kissing Misty, that crossed the line.

"Ash!" I slap him. Misty punches Drew in the gut.

"What? Just kissing my girlfriend, Misty!" I say.

"And me, May," Ash agrees.

"Uh, Drew? As much offense as possible, but, I don't like you like that," Misty chuckles.

"Hey! Well, I guess only Drew can be offended, cause, I'm Ash, your boyfriend!" I say. Misty gets irritated.

"Drew! Stop! I don't love you!"

"Why?"

"So you admit you're Drew?"

"Yes, no, uhhh," May chuckles.

"Let's leave these losers,"

"Hey! We stopoed planking you, now it's your turn to stop!" I yell.

"Fine," May kisses me and Misty kisses Ash.

"Bye Misty, Ash! Oh, Ash! If you ever kiss me again, I'll have Drew kill you,"

"Yes, May,"

"Same for you, Drew!" Misty tells me.

"Nice try, sweetie," she assurex me.

"Hey! You failed, too, Cupcake!" She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, "


	32. Chapter 32 Alone part 1

May and I are alone, for the whole day! I am going to, we are going to, wait, what are we going to do? May must stay with me, Grandma and Granpa said so when they left. May, is snuggled up against me, head on my chest, and her arms around me. She WAS awake, now, not so much.

"So cute. Yet, so dense, " I chuckle to myself.

"Mmmmmmmm," she moans. Oops. She's more awake than I thought.

I rub her back and she giggles.

"More cute than ever," I whisper to her.

I hear someone knocking and I know it's Misty and Ash.

"May, get up," I whisper.

"Why?"

"Ash and Misty. They might tell the school if we're not careful, "

"Fine. But I at least get this," she kisses my lips then gets up off me.

May opens the door and Ash and Misty walk in.

"Hey, May! We knew you had to stay with Drew today, so, we came!" Misty says.

"I didn't want to interrupt you two, but, Misty forced me, " Ash whispers to me. I chuckle.

"May and I aren't, we just, you didn't interrupt anything, " I sigh. I kinda wish he DID interrupt something. But no. We were snuggling and talking.

"Really? Good. Also, sorry man!" Ash laughs. I even toss a small giggle. Even though I didn't find it funny, at all.

"Oh, so you came to keep us, apart? Wow. Thanks," May hisses. Misty smirks. I knew she would do this.

"Aww! Were you going to make out? Sorry!" She mocks. I hate Misty. I seriously hate her at times.

"Leave," I order.

"What?" Misty asks, stunned.

"Right now,. You, too, Ash,"

"Fine!" Misty growls and brings Ash out the door.

"Y'know, I really did want us to make out, " May tells me. I smirk.

"Who says we can't?" May ppretend looks around.

"No one, "

"Good," I kiss her lightly.

"Well not here!" She cries.

"Huh?"

"Our room!" She says.

"May, we're too, young for that!" I chuckle.

"I know! We could just, kiss there,"

"Oh. Ok!"

I pick her up, the way that makes her giggle, and run into our room. I place her on her bed, and I get behind her.

"Drew?" She asks.

"What?" I wrap my arms around her.

"Nothing, "

May turns around and wraps her legs around my waist and I do the same to her. She plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Drew I-" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Oh my god who the hell is it?!" I scream.

"Megan Gane. Manager! To inform you of stuff!" She says.

"Ok!" May yells back.

We get up and I answer the door.

"Yes?" May huffs from the couch.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No! Gross! That's my sister!" I lie.

"Oh, good! So, here's a list of things and such,"

"Wait, aren't you somewhat, young to run a hotel?"

"Yes. I'm fourteen. My parents own it, I just, help out. And, I'm more welcoming, so, I do the door-to-door stuff," she answers. She's right. She is gorgeous.

"Really? I'm fourteen, too!" I say.

"Would you like to, go onna date?" Megan asks. I blush red. I can't!

"Oh, uh, no thanks!" I mumble.

"But I thought you were hitting on me!" She wines. I hear May snort in the background.

"Well, uh, sorry? Maybe, later! I'm just, busy right now! See you, Megan!" I say with a wink.

I sit down next to May and put an arm around her. She elbows me. DDoesn't hurt, but still.

"Hey!" I yelp.

"I thougt you were going to go on a date with her!"

"Well I didn't!"

"Jerky Grass Head,"


	33. Chapter 33 Alone part 2

May got over being mad after I called her Cupcake.

"May!"

"Yes Drew?"

"Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure, Drew,"

...

We get there and we see the hot tub is open. I immediately drag May in. She dips a toe in.

"Eeeeeekk! Hot, Drew, hot!"

"I know I am! But, how's the water?" I chuckle.

"I hate you,"

"I'm alright with that,"

"Gaaaah!" She screams.

Good thing the place is empty. At least, I think it's empty.

...

May and Drew. He's just rubbing it in my face. My heart can't take much more.

"Brendan!" I shush my friend.

"They might hear you, Daniel!" I scold. He rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Why am I helping you, again? I should be trying to win Misty back!" Daniel wines.

"You're helping me because if you don't, I'll beat Misty up,"

"Good luck. If Misty's sister, or Ash, or Misty, is near, you die. Oh, and Misty, as I said, will murder you," he warns. I laugh.

"Yes, I'm aware of Misty's, temper. But right now, our focus is on May. Drew, is definitely not giving up without a fight,"

"Yeah, so, what am I here for?" He asks impatiently.

"Distract Drew and I take May. Duh," I reoly.

"Fine. Tell me when,"

...

"Drew, I feel we're being watched," May tells me. I slip an arm around her.

"They'll have to go through ME," I assure her. She smiles.

"Thanks,"

"No problem, Cupcake, "

May lays her head on my shoulder. I quickly scan the area with my eyes, because, I feel like we ARE being watched.

"Drew,"

"Yes May?"

"I love being alone. Just the two of us. Not a care in the world, "

"Yeah. I haven't had this much fun in ages,"

...

"It's like they're TRYING to shatter my heart! I complain to Daniel. He rolls his eyes.

"Shh! What if they hear us!" He scolds.

...

"Hey, did you hear that?"


	34. Chapter 34 Captured part 1

"Hey, did you hear that?" May asks me. I nod and stand up quickly running to the source of the sound.

...

"Daniel, stay here! I'll get May!" I order.

I run off to where May is panicking in the hot tub.

"Hello, May," I say. Her face hardens.

I cover her mouth with my hand and lift her off the ground. I take her into my room.

...

"Hey, who's over here?" I ask.

I see a tall guy, that looks, almost exactly like me. Dark green emerald eyed, grass hair, tall, fit. Scratch that, EXACTLY like me.

"Me. Who's askin'?" My basically twin returns.

"Me. Who's askin'?" I copy.

"Me. Who's askin'? No take backs!" He says.

"Drew Shū. So, who are you?"

"Daniel Williams,"

"Cool,"

"Yeah. So, cute girl, eh?" He raises his eyebrows. I smirk.

"Hell yeah. And good with the lips, too, if ya know what I mean," I laugh. This Daniel kid ain't too bad.

"Nice, man!" He claps my back.

"Hey, why didn't you just come out? I mean, you were hiding in a bush,"

"Oh! I'm hiding from my sister, Kalea. She's sort of a bitch," he says with a frown.

"Oh boy do I know what THOSE are like. My girlfriend, May, has a friend, Misty, who is an absolute nightmare! What's Kalea like?"

"Stupid,"

"Of course!"

"Haha!" Daniel laughs.

"Hey Wana chill with May and I?"

"Sure,"

I turn to the hot tub and May isn't here.

"Where is the girl?" He asks.

"Probably bathroom, "

"Drew help!" I hear.

...

"Ow! Damn girl! Bit my hand!"

"That was the plan, Brendan!"


	35. Chapter 35 Daniel is Back, Again

Hi. I'm Daniel. I snuck out of jail, you probably know that, though. I tried to get Misty. I normally get girls and blah blah blah, but, Misty, is different. Well, then I saw May. She is perfect. So is Misty. Good thing I can get both. Misty, still probably in love with me. May, don't know her too much. Just know her name, and looks. That Drew kid seemed into her, though. She must be pretty cool.

"So, she's, gone? I just heard her yelp," I say. Drew turns around.

"Are you a part of this?!" He demands.

"No! Of course not!" I lie. He doesn't buy it.

"Riiiiiiigggggghhhhhhtttt! Are you a part of this?!" he hisses.

"Maybe," I chuckle.

"Ass," my face hardens.

"What? Just ask Misty how much of an ass I am!"

"What?! You're THAT Daniel! Well, then your last name is NOT Williams!"

"I know that, IDIOT!" I laugh.

I shove him into the pool and walk out.

...

Oh people are so gullible. But hey, Drew and I are, identical! I can pretend to be Drew and get May for Brendan! I'll have to tell him!


	36. Chapter 36 Captured part 2

I am going to KILL Brendan when I get out of these ropes!

"So, May, are you going to break up with Drew, or am a going to have to stage a little, 'accident,'" Brendan chuckles. I begin to panic.

"No! I'll break up with him!" I shout.

"Really? I thought you'd be harder to break," he shrugs.

Brendan unties me and I spring up, punch him. He crumbles to the floor with a bloody nose. I run out and see Drew running down the hall.

"Drew!" I yell and hug him.

"Hey May!" He yells and kissed me. But, it ddoesn't seem right.

"I was kidnapped by Brendan!" I cry. He gets a frown.

"I knew something was off about that kid," he mumbles.

...

I get out of the pool and I'm tackled by, Misty?

"Hey!"

"Daniel! I knew you'd come back after me! I thought I saw you earlier! And now, I know you're here!" She growls.

Misty picks me up, surprisingly easily, and brings me into her hotel room, where Ash has a bat, and Misty has her mallet.

'It's going to be a LONG day,' I think.

...

"Drew, can we just go back to the hotel room? I'm tired, and these rope digs hurt," May requests.

"Sure," I answer.

May leads the way back. We walk in and a girl, who looks like Drew and I, comes up to us.

"Who's this?" She asks.

"I'm Drew. Who are you?" I laugh.

"No no no, you're not Drew. His freckles aren't as noticeable as yours are. Who are you?" She demands. Shit. She knows.

"I'm Drew,"

"Then who am I?" She asks smugly.

"Makayla! It's Drew, just chill out!" Makayla. Got it.

"Yeah. Makayla, it's me, Drew. Handsome, funny, charming,-" "Arrogant, Casanova, smug," a short, black haired kid chimes in.

"Funny," I hiss.

"Hey, if you're Drew, then who's this boy?" Makayla inquires arrogantly. I smirk.

"Oh, never mind. Only Drew can smirk like that. Sorry bro. Hunter, let's go to the pool," boy equals Hunter. Green haired girl equals sister. Wait, pool?!

"No!" I yelp.

"Why?" Hunter asks.

"I want you guys to, hang with us! And we were just at the pool! Yeah, " I sigh.

"That was a bit, uncharacteristically like you. You're always so, sure of yourself, " May comments. My palms get sweaty.

"Well, uh, y'know, I'm tired," I lie. I'm fully energized.

"Ok. Wanna ask Mandy and Lisa to play?" Mandy and Lisa? How many people live here?!

"Sure," I say awkwardly.

"Mandy! Lisa! Come I here!" Hunter yells.

Two girls come in. One looks like a girl version of Hunter: black hair, charcole eyes, pale skin with freckles across the nose, and short. The other has a, weird look: maroon hair, magenta eyes, tanish skin, moles in various places, tallish, about 4'6, tall for those three, and has light freckles on her cheeks.

"Hi!" The girl Hunter says.

"Hey," I say.

"Mady, Lisa, we're going to play games. Wanna play?" May asks. The maroony nods.

"Sure," blacky says.

"So, Maroony, Blacky, what games do you want to play?" I ask with a laugh.

"Drew! My name is Mandy!" Maroon hair, Mandy, black hair, Lisa.

"Sorry. Thought it was funny," I chuckle. Mandy scowls and Lisa laughs.

"It kinda was," she agrees.

Ash, Misty, and Drew walk in.

"Daniel!" I shout. Ha! Being Drew is WAY too easy.

"I'm not Daniel," he moans and collapses in May's arms.

"He's right. That's Daniel," Misty says. Dammit.

"No!" I defend.

"Ha! I knew it!" Makayla says triumphantly. I shove Ash into Misty and run out the door.

I run into Brendan and I's room. He's laying unconsciously on the floor. I lift him into his bed, and go to sleep myself. But as I dream, I know, we need to leave, tomorrow.


	37. Chapter 37 I Arrest You Once, Twice,Sold

We go into Brendan and Daniel's room to find them both awake. Officer Jenny cuffs them and Misty slaps Daniel.

"I can sneak out again. Later Misty," he winks. Misty is about to run after him and Ash lifts her into a hug.

"Bye bye, Brendan," Drew laughs.

"I'll get out with Daniel," he hisses.

"Until then, I send you a kiss, my fair maiden, " he blows me a kiss.

I wait until he leaves with another officer to gag.

"Hey, look on the bright side: tomorrow is May 17, your birthday, " Drew points out.

"Oh yeah! Boy, fifteen, how DO you handle it?" I laugh. We didn't celebrate his birthday, he turned fifteen on March 12.

"I'm just that awesome, " he chuckles.

"Until then, we shall go back to our room and sleep, my fair maiden," he laughs. I don't gag this time.

We go back to our room, and let sleep take over us.


	38. Chapter 38 Chasing May

Today is a special day. May's birthday. Roses in May, for May, is the line I'll use when I announce that May and I are dating. Only to family, of course.

May's party is at noon. She doesn't know about it. It's in the battle area. She doesn't go there, often.

"I'm going to the battle arean!" May announces.

'Seriously, ' I think and roll my eyes.

"No! Today is your birthday. ! Let's go to the movies!" I grab her hand and drag her to the movies.

"Let's see, oh! You choose," I tell May.

"Uh, ok. Jalen and The Big Small Shrink,"

"Two tickets for what she just said,"

We get the tickets and go to the movies.

We come out of the theater.

"Well, that movie was terrible, " I snort.

"I liked, none of it, " May sighs. Wow. MAY can't put a sugarcoating on it, must be AWFUL.

Next we go to the pool.

I basically watch May fail at learning how to professional dive. I laugh, giggle, snort, chuckle, point, fall out of my chair, and finally, drag her out of the water, back to our hotel room.

"Hey!" She pouts.

"I was saving those poor kids from seeing you repeatedly almost drown," I chuckle.

She punches me and lies down on her bed.

"I'm taking a nap, " she tells me.

I look to the clock. 11:34. She can sleep till 11: 55, then, party.

"Ok, sleep tight,"


	39. Chapter 39 Roses in May, For May

It's time. We're at the party. I have my bouquet of roses, May is talking to Hunter and Makayla. Get ready. I'm about to make it rain.

"May, I have something for you, " she turns around.

"Aw, Drew, you didn't have to, " she smiles.

" I know, but I have to. Here. Roses in May, for May," she takes the roses and begins to cry.

"I love you, Drew!" She cries. I smile.

"I love you, too," I wrap my arms around her and she nuzzles my chest.

My whole family begins to 'awww' and I feel myself blushing, but I don't care.

"May,"

"Yes Drew,"

"I'm glad you moved in, "

"Me, too. And I'm even glader that we kissed a lot before we began dating, " I smile and kiss her, suppressing my laugh at her word, 'glader'. Glader. Not a word.

"Enjoy your roses," I say. She sniffs them.

"Like you said, roses in May, for May,"


End file.
